bgsbnnyhrkdrkfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Johnson (Gala)
Olivia Johnson (born March 17, 1993) is an Academy Award winning fashion designer, the CEO of Victoria's Secret, and Grammy-winning record producer. She is widely considered one of the most influential fashion designers of all time, and is also the first ventilator-dependent quadriplegic to “walk” the runway at the Victoria’s Secret fashion show. Family and early life Johnson was born in Columbus, Ohio to Martin and Helena Johnson. She has a twin sister, Sophia Johnson, who is also a quadriplegic model. She was at first pursuing a career in psychology, but was discovered by Vogue at the age of 16. She signed a one-year modeling contract that would start as soon as she completed college. Injury Johnson was pursuing a master’s degree in Psychology at the University of California, Berkeley. She was traveling in a car with friends after a late-night party, when high winds blew a tree down and it struck their car. The driver was killed; Johnson had her spinal cord severed at C1. Her twin sister had her neck broken in 4 places, and the last passenger had a leg amputated. She spent 4 months in the hospital. In June of 2016, she completed her master’s degree. Career Johnson was selected by philanthropist Stanley Woods as part of the Para-Quad Community, the 70 most promising young paraplegics and quadriplegics. Modeling She entered the annual Ms. Wheelchair America pageant for 2017, and won by a landslide. After this, Vogue agreed to honor the contract signed by them before the injury, and she began her career as an makeup model. Attendants would position her hands on her face, and then strap them in place. Viewers began to take notice of her, and she quickly became a social media sensation. Vogue decided to show her on the cover in lingerie. Her small waist and large breasts made her an instant sensation. She signed a four-year contract with Victoria's Secret in 2019. Johnson was a lingerie model for Victoria's Secret for a total of eight years. She was paid up to $5,000 for a magazine cover, $10,000 for a live appearance, and $50,000 at Fashion Week. Fashion Design After she retired from modeling, she became a fashion designer for Victoria's Secret. She became quickly known for her unique fashion designs, and when teamed up with hairstylist sister Sophia Johnson, they quickly became the most formidable fashion duo in the world. She was quickly promoted, and became the chief fashion designer in 2037. Under her, Victoria’s Secret boomed and soon reached a nearly monopolizing level on the fashion industry. She became the Chief Operating Officer in 2040, and became CEO in 2048. In 2041, Forbes named her one of the 100 most powerful women in the world. She has remained on that list ever since. Just last year, she was reported to have earned $100 million dollars. Johnson also produced the albums "The Siege", "Back in Black Remade", and "The Counteroffensive" for the band The Triple Entente, which have sold over 60 million copies worldwide. Johnson has won four Academy Awards for her work as a costume designer. On all her movies, she has collaborated with her sister. Personal Life Relationships While a resident at the Para-Quad Community, she met caregiver Jason Wallace. They took an immediate liking to each other, and began dating within 2 months. They were married in January of 2017, and have three children: Noah, Ethan, and Harper. Health Johnson is a ventilator-dependent quadriplegic. She has no movement from the chin down, and wears a neck brace, and uses an electric wheelchair to get around. Johnson has been hospitalized over ten times for respiratory illnesses. She explains, “Since I’m on a ventilator, I have to keep my lungs clear… I can’t cough by myself because I have no diaphragm control.” Accolades and awards Academy Awards 2032: Best Costume Design 2038: Best Costume Design 2039: Best Costume Design 2042: Best Costume Design Fashion honors 2019-2027: New York Fashion Week model 2020-2024: Milan Fashion Week model 2020-2025: London Fashion Week model 2023-2024: Paris Fashion Week model 2038-present: Chief Fashion Designer, Victoria's Secret